Automated systems and methods for growing bacteria are known. Some systems utilize starter bacteria and nutrients in a powder form. Difficulties exist in respect of the storage and/or dispensing of the starter bacteria and nutrients. For example, when the starter bacteria and/or nutrients are in powder form, moisture can cause the powder to solidify and prevent ease of handling and dispensing. Maintenance of the starter bacteria and nutrients within an enclosure containing the device necessarily increases moisture within the enclosure above that in the ambient air and increases difficulties in handling and dispensing the starter bacteria and nutrients. Temperature concerns arise in that the starter bacteria and nutrients may need to be stored at temperatures which are above or below ambient under certain conditions.
Known automated systems for growing bacteria typically utilize a bio-generator in which the bacteria and nutrients are placed and grown on a batch basis. Typically, feed devices provide additional nutrients, water and air. Typically, pumps are used to dispense and feed. After use of the bio-generator as to grow the bacteria and dispense the bacteria over a period of time, the bio-generator requires emptying of all the contents from the bio-generator and cleaning the bio-generator before a new batch of biomass may be added and cultivated. Cleaning by merely washing the system out with water is imperfect and does not provide for adequate cleaning. Cleaning is important to ensure a new batch of bacteria is not contaminated by previously grown bacteria. Cleaning is labour-intensive and is difficult given the relatively complex nature of previously known bio-generators and their associated nutrient, water and air feed devices and pumps. Periodic cleaning of the bio-generator therefore is expensive and the labour costs involved alone can offset any overall cost savings resulting from use of the bio-generator compared to alternate mechanisms to the bio-generator such as, for example, merely pumping out a grease trap periodically.
Known bio-generators are relatively complex in their mechanical arrangement and, therefore, generally a single bio-generator is provided with starter bacteria introduced to include a number of different bacteria cultures. A disadvantage has been appreciated that, over time, different of the bacteria strains will become dominant in the bio-generator due to an inherent tendency of some of the bacterial strains to grow as compared to others having regard to the nature of the nutrients, the nature of the temperature and concentration of the nutrients and the like. Thus, over a period of time during which the bio-generator is operated and before it may be cleaned and a new batch commenced, the relative proportions of the bacteria in the mixture may vary against that which may be preferred and this can occur even if there may be relatively accurate attempts to control conditions such as temperature.
Previously known bio-generators typically have dispensing and/or re-circulating pumps to circulate the fluid containing the water, bacteria and nutrients. Such re-circulating pumps involve tubes and conduits through which the liquid may pass which tubes and conduits are extremely difficult and time consuming to clean and necessarily involve junctures and joints where, over time, mechanical failure can arise.
Known automated biological growth and dispensing systems are typically not adapted for remote site operation as, for example, where there is no power source or source of pressurized water. Known automated biological growth and dispensing systems typically have relatively high power consumption and are not adapted for operation over extended periods such as 14 to 30 days driven by batteries.
Known automated biological growth and dispensing systems typically require periodic handling of starter bacteria and nutrients as, for example, to start a batch or to recharge a hopper or container from which bacteria and nutrients are dispensed. Such handling is disadvantageous in respect of potential contamination of the starter bacteria and nutrients and/or of the environment about the dispensing system.
Previously known automated biological growth and dispensing systems utilize a combination of starter bacteria and nutrients in dry powdered form. This has the disadvantage that such dry powder is difficult to handle and dispense to each new batch. In addition, the relative proportions of bacteria to nutrients is preset in the powder, and cannot be adjusted.